


Chaos Theory

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 173rd, Dave survives!, Gen, Hargreeve’s need help, M/M, Slow Updates, Vanya doesn’t start the apocalypse, Worried siblings, alternative universe, deviates from The Day That Wasn’t
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: In an alternate universe where Klaus, not Vanya starts the apocalypse. The Hargreeves are giving a second chance. This time they get help in the form of Klaus’s friends from Vietnam.





	1. Time Travels A Real Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> My first Umbrella Academy story! Published on my birthday! Whoop! I don’t own anything! I’m just playing with the characters :)
> 
> NOTE: I may have spelled Luther’s name wrong (thank you auto correct 😒, if so I’m sorry)

There were few things that Five regretted in his life. He was a hit man for God’s sake. He didn’t have the time or capability for regret. At least, not anymore.

 

However, leaving his siblings was always one that would hang over his head for days on end. Now with the world ending. He really wished he hadn’t left. Maybe all of this could have been prevented, somehow. 

 

The world was ending right there and right now and it was because of his brother. His lanky, mostly harmless brother. Who as long as Five has known him wouldn’t have hurt a fly.

 

You see, Klaus was always the odd one with the siblings (along with Vanya). He didn’t cave to Reginald’s every whim and when he was locked in the mausoleum, instead of breaking him. Klaus has turned to hard drugs. He actively sought out dresses, skirts, and heels. Flippantly claimed that gender norms were an illusion (and okay Five had been through time he’d give his brother that) and was just, well,  _ odd _ .

 

Never in Five’s fifty-eight years of life would he suspect his brother would kill someone. Let alone cause the end of the world. Yet, here they were.

 

Ben, somehow alive and Diego looked completely lost with what to do. Wasn’t that something? Diego, the vigilante with the whole ‘I-don’t-do-emotions’ was lost. Then again, it wasn’t like Five could really talk.

 

However, Five truly wasn’t that surprised. The even numbers had developed an odd relationship in the past couple days. Ben and Klaus have always been attached at the hip and Diego and Klaus? Well, that was another animal entirely. Five wasn’t entirely sure how to describe Klaus and Diego's relationship prior to the last eight days but it was definitely strange. 

 

Allison was desperately trying to rumor Klaus down but it wasn’t working. Vanya clutched her hand tightly and she cried freely. Luther has thankfully done nothing drastic as of yet. Five was pretty sure he was in shock. A part of Five thinks he realized just how much he had failed his younger siblings and a vicious part of him is glad Luther is getting what he deserves. A bigger part of him though feels guilty because Luthor’s still his brother. Even if he was a dick most of the time. 

 

“Klaus. Klaus. KLAUS! I heard a rumor you calmed down!” Absolutely nothing and the dead were starting to gain upon them. Feeling a hand brush against them Five quickly teleported away and corralled his siblings up to higher ground. Well, the ones he could get to that was. Vanya turns to him and grips his hand. 

 

“Five, Five. What do we do?!” For once, Five doesn’t have an answer to that. He hates not having the answer to something.

 

There is an unpleasant tugging sensation and Five starts cursing. He knows the signs of time travel when he feels it. Why it’s happening he couldn’t tell you. He just knows it is. Ben staggers slightly And he knows his siblings are feeling it. 

 

“Five, what are you  _ doing _ ?” Diego demands to him. Five slowly raises his head and shakes it to indicate that it’s not his doing. Before they have time to dwell on it, there’s a warp of blue light and they are free falling. 

 

Five decides he really,  _ really  _ hates time travel.

 

God, looked down at the Hargreeves and shook their head. Hargreeves, honestly. Sometimes they were more trouble than they were worth.

 

Without them though, the world would end in disaster and God did not spend so long on Earth for it to go up in flames in a day. Thank you very much. 

 

Glancing down they noted a particular thorn in their side. Klaus. Well, that didn’t sound right.

 

Just having the harbinger of the apocalypse rubbed God the wrong way. Besides God had control over the dead (and was Death absolutely  _ thrilled  _ about that, note the sarcasm). However, he tended to bring back people from heaven and it was quite irritating. Couldn’t he take somebody from hell for a change? Honestly! 

 

Then there was that little devil known as Five….

 

So, no, God wasn’t exactly a fan of the Hargreeves. Though they supposed they were at fault giving them powers and then allowing Reginald to raise them (that man shouldn’t be in charge if a fish let alone seven children). 

 

Scrubbing a hand down their face. They took a deep breath. It was time to make an alternative reality. For the Hargreeves. Again. Ah, the joy but this time. They wouldn’t screw up. If they did God would kill them personally. Just saying.

 

This time though they were getting recruitment.

 

In the form of the 173rd.

 

Well, at least a handful of them. 

 

If anybody could kick Klaus back into shape and help him it was them. First, they had to deal with the Hargreeves. Time for action.

 

_ Vietnam, 1969, January  _

 

“I miss Klaus.”

 

“We  _ know  _ Timmy.” Grounds out a frustrated Sam as he gives the younger man a frustrated look. He missed the other man too but if he had to deal with Timmy bringing it up every five minutes he was going to lose his godforsaken mind. 

 

Dave was quiet at the mention of Klaus and thankfully Vick took that moment to hit Timmy upside the head.

 

“God your an idiot.” Troubled Dave turns to face them. Cringing at the weight he puts on his shoulder. Jamie, their medic, makes a disgruntled sound of displeasure.

 

“He didn’t go AWOL. Hell, I don’t even think he was from around here.” The group went somber at the mention of what the U.S. government had labeled Klaus’s disappearance has. 

 

Klaus was many things but he wouldn’t go AWOL, Sam knew this. Everybody knew this. Vick, bless his soul.

 

“Let’s just change the subject guys.” Ideal chatter breaks out among the group but nobody's heart is really into it and Timmy. Who had been doing most of the chatter eventually stops and silence resonates in the tent. 

 

There’s a twisting feeling in his gut and Sam hisses dripping his book. It lands with a thunk in the ground. 

 

“Sam! The hell?!” Demands Jamie looking away from Dave. He rushes over to the other and hisses to himself.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“Guys I don’t like this,” Timmy mutters wearily.

 

“Join the club Timmy,” Snarks Vick to the younger.

 

“Behave you two,” Dave orders them.

 

There’s an unpleasant ringing and a few muffled cursing. Okay, this  _ definitely _ isn’t normal. Wasn’t this how Klaus showed up? The air was getting thicker and static was ringing in his ears. His guy twists and he wearily turns to his friends.

 

“Guys, I think we better huddle together.” With that, the feeling intensified. There was a pop and the occupants of the room were no longer there. A second later the tent flap opened and a Sargent poked his head in and he started cursing.

 

“What is it with this damned squad?!” 


	2. Time Travel Is Truly A Fickle Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hargreeves and Klaus’s old unit meet. Diego worries about what this means and Vick really wishes Timmy would shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ............ YA’LL!
> 
> I’m blown away be the feedback to this! I choked and dropped my phone when I saw it! Ahh! Thank you so much for this! Here’s the next chapter. Diego’s and Vick’s POV. Diego kinda got away from me. So, that’s why this chapter is longer than the first. Just a few hundred words but still longer.
> 
> Vick’s gonna be a character you’ll love or you’ll hate. There’s no in between for that. 
> 
> This chapter is longer but it has a lot of repetition? So, I’m sorry for that. I just felt like it was important. I was gonna reply to comments individually but that proved to be harder than I originally anticipated. So, I’m really sorry about that!
> 
> I don’t own anything! Well beside Timmy, Jamie, Vick, and Sam. I’m just playing around with the characters.

Once the world had stopped spinning Diego forced himself to gather his bearings. Bile rose in his throat and before he could stop himself the contents of his stomach come up and hit the ground. Breathing heavily Diego stayed hunched over. A few minutes later he forced himself to straighten his back and take in his surroundings.

 

Besides Five, Diego was the first of his siblings to gather himself and get up. Vanya was crashed down on her knees still throwing up. Her body shaking slightly from the force of it. Allison was hunched next to her sister. The former starlet's face was pale and she looked dazed. However, her sister was taking priority at the moment. Luther appeared to be in a daze. Not that Diego could blame him, it appeared as his brother had landed in his back. Hard at that too. Wincing in sympathy he took in Ben. Similar to Luther, the younger was still sprawled out on the ground, but that was where the similarities to their situation ended. Ben was still unconscious. 

 

Either from the sudden location change or the fact he was brought back to life. Something Diego was absolutely sure had happened. The point still stood Ben was unconscious and was probably going to be that way for a while. Which was a good thing because they still needed to find Klaus and with everything that had, ah, transpired. They really didn’t need Ben’s biased self-aiding them. 

 

“Five? What’s going on?” At first, the younger doesn’t respond. He rarely does right away, actually, he rarely interacts with them period. Finally, he turns to face Diego.

 

“We’re in the past,” Luther, having finally dragged his body off the ground. Started, resting his hand on Five’s shoulder he asked a question. A stupid one if you asked Diego but nobody asked Diego.

 

“Are you sure?” Five have him a disgusted look. His eyes flashing in irritation. He opened his mouth and Diego braced himself for whatever Five’s sardonic response was going to be. He tried (and failed) to hide his glee. Despite the seriousness of the situation. Anything that would knock Luther down a peg or two was worth seeing in his book.

 

“Well, besides the fact I’ve been traveling for, oh, I don’t know forty-five years. So, I should know the feelings and effects associated with it. Also, if you look around you’d notice we don’t have swarms if the dead flocking us. So, yes. We  _ are  _ in the past. Don’t ask stupid questions.”

 

“What’s our next plan of asking.” Vanya. She had finally managed to gather herself. She still looked hell (well, they all looked like hell) but she wasn’t dry heaving anymore. Five sighs and rests his thumb against the edge of his lip. 

 

“Since we’re in the past. I don’t see Klaus. I’m assuming ‘our’ Klaus is still in the future. However, we won’t have to worry about that  _ if  _ we manage to alter the timeline?”

 

“Five, are you saying what I think you're saying?” Allison asks him tentatively. Five nods his head slowly.

 

“If you're asking me, am I saying we’re going to make sure Klaus doesn’t start the apocalypse? The answers yes.” 

 

“I’m sorry did you just say the name, Klaus? As in Klaus Hargreeves?” Turning sharply on his heel. Diego unsheathes a knife and poised himself to throw it. The rest of his siblings circle around Vanya and prepare themselves for a fight. A man walks up to them. His hands are open and up to show he means no harm. It offers a moderate degree of comfort to Diego but he’s still suspicious.   
  
The man appears to be the youngest out of the new group. Brunette hair was cut into a buzz cut and jarringly blue eyes, almost grey, took Diego by surprise. They were rather unnerving to have been stared down at you. He was well-built and looked like he knew a thing or two about hand-to-hand combat. Tanned skin and Diego caught the glint of a silver chain around his neck. He exchanged looks with his other siblings. Luther carefully picked his way up. A red-haired man pulled the brunette back.   
  
“The hell, Timmy!” The brunette, Timmy, Diego’s mind helpfully supplied. Timmy rounded on the redhead.   
  
“Damnit, Vick! We can’t just ignore what has happened. Look, it can’t be coincidence that we were talking about Klaus back at camp. Now we are here and they are talking about someone named Klaus. That man there,” At this, he jabs his hand towards Ben’s direction.   
  
“Looks like how Klaus describes what his brother looks like. As a matter of fact. The all look like Klaus’s siblings! Klaus is such a rare name and his siblings have always looked unique. None of this can be a coincidence! Dave! Please, help me here!” The one named Dave frowns. He is hurt and looks deeply troubled by everything that is going on. After a few minutes h,e opens up.   
  
“Timmy isn’t wrong. However, I think we should turn to Sam and go from there,” Heads snapped to the tallest of the group. A black haired man with green eyes. He appeared to have an olive complexion. He raises his hand to his mouth. Lips pursed together he appears deep in thought. After a while, he straightens his back. He turns to the man who hasn’t said anything. A pale brunette with hazel eyes. Who merely shrugs in response.  Sam sighs.   
  
“Listen, I don’t know exactly what the fuck is going on but I do know our best bet is to introduce ourselves.”   
  
“Sam!”   
  
“We introduce ourselves Vick, end of the story.” Growls Sam. Vick snaps his mouth shut but doesn’t appear happy about the change of plans. From there the day just got stranger.   
  


Second Lt. Victor  ‘Vick’ Sullivan had a headache. When he woke up this morning he hadn’t expected his life to go through such a shitstorm. Yet, here he was.    
  
All because of Klaus Hargreeves.   
  
Now, don’t get Vick wrong he loved Klaus. Klaus was funny and brought much-needed relief to the hell that was Vietnam. However, he was a magnet for trouble. If Vick did not know better he would say Klaus actively searched out trouble. That wasn’t the case though. Klaus just had really shitty luck.    
  
When they had gotten a hold of their bearings after their little ‘trip’. Vick’s nerves were alight. Something was wrong and he didn’t know what was going on. Then Timmy had to go and open his mouth. If Vick didn’t love the man he would have killed him. Dave has given him a look for shouting at his cousin and Vick tried to ignore the guilt eating at him. Dave was always good at making you feel guilty as hell.    
  
Their hosts hadn’t said anything. Not yet anyway, well, it wasn’t like they gave them the chance to though. Though the Latino One was starting to really off put Vick. Going off of Klaus's descriptions of his family. This was Diego. Vick notes despite everything his eyes never left them. Well, at least he wasn’t stupid.    
  
Taking in the rest of the Hargreeves Vick notices they had all crowded around one of the girls. Vanya. Of course, if Klaus’s stories were true Vanya was ordinary and didn’t have any powers. It made sense the others would circle around here. However, it was still off-putting to see them not crowd around the younger boy. The one Klaus called Five.   
  
Timmy explanation about asking about Klaus was sound enough. It didn’t mean Vick had to like it though. Despite Dave being Lowe in rank then him, Vick wasn’t stupid in knowing the other was better liked. Or that when it came to situations like the one they were currently in Dave was the one better equipped for it. However, when it came to Klaus. Dave would always become painfully biased. He was a man in love and though Vick couldn’t blame him.    
  
He just didn’t trust Dave to make a plan that would benefit the team or their safety.   
  
Vick would have been the same way with his lover. Just when he was about to say something. Dave spoke up and showed that he would surprisingly not be biased.   
  
“Timmy isn’t wrong. However, I think we should turn to Sam and go from there.”  Sam would have a solid plan. He always dead. Waiting for whatever Sam’s final decision would be Vick glanced around. The Hargreeves were rich. If the manor was anything to go by. How rich? Well, Vick couldn’t be sure.    
  
“Listen, I don’t know exactly what the fuck is going on but I do know our best bet is to introduce ourselves.” Vick’s head snapped towards Sam. No. No. No, no, no. Bad idea, monumentally bad idea. From the stories, Klaus had told them about his family Vick wasn’t a huge fan. He wasn’t to keen on introducing himself.    
  
Saying Sam’s name sharply. Vick cowed slightly at the way he was reproached.  So, swallowing his pride he followed the Hargreeves into the building. Jamie lingered begins and slowly waited for him.   
  
“You okay?”   
  
“I’m fine.”   
  
“Bullshit,” He snorts slightly at Jamie’s point-blank attitude. No one could ever lie to Jamie. The medic all knew them better then they knew themselves. Honestly, it was kinda creepy. Not seeing the point in lying anymore he sighs.   
  
“I just don’t like this. I don’t trust them and if what Klaus said about them is true? Well, I don’t like them.” Jamie snorts slightly and crosses his arms. He gave a sharp smile to Vick.   
  
“Oh, trust me. Dave and I will definitely be saying a few things.” A bark of laughter left Vick’s mouth. Eyes gleaming he turned to Jamie.   
  
“Leave a piece for the rest of us.”   
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to talk about the Umbrella Academy? Or, hear me ramble about Chaos Theory?
> 
> Here’s my Tumblr! a-deliciouslyfadingcollection
> 
> All mistaskes are mine and if I or my grammar keyboard missed anything please let me know. See you next chapter (whenever that may be, I’m kinda busy I’m sorry 😐) Ladies, Lords, and non-binary royalty!


	3. Fire Meet Gasoline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Unit and the Hargreeves clash. It isn’t pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late! I’m sorry! It was pulling teeth to get this chapter out and I don’t know why. Originally, the Unit was going to find out about Klaus starting the apocalypse but I think I want to do that next chapter. It shouldn’t be such a long wait for that one though! I already got a good idea!

Trying to fit eleven, grown adults (actually ten if you wanted to get technical) into the parlor of the manor was proving to be quite the conundrum.

 

Exchanging glances with Five, Luther looked around. Everybody was staying in their own groups. Diego and Ben. Vanya, Allison, and Five. With Luther hanging around the outskirts of that group. Then finally their guests all crowded around each other. 

 

The tallest, and palest, man a brunette carefully studied them. After a while, he speaks up.

 

“Hello, as Timmy said you know a man named Klaus. He’s a good friend of ours. My name is Lt. Samuel Krewlborn. Call me Sam. This is my team.”

 

Sam says steadily he’s eyes burning into them. He tilts his head to the group. The redhead steps up next.

 

“Second Lt. Victor Sullivan. No, you can’t call me Vick.” He states gruffly. His eyes glaring at them. 

 

“Jamie Foster, I’m the medic.”

 

“David Katz and that’s my cousin Thomas.” The shortest man, the one who had primarily asked about Klaus waved slightly at them. Luther nods his head slowly. Everything was checking out so far.

 

“Luther Hargreeves. The two girls are Vanya and Allison. The one with the knives is Diego, beside him, is Ben and the boy is Five.”

 

“Five?” Echos Jamie a perplexed look on his face. Five scoffs and opens his mouth to say something but Vanya steps on his foot and gives him a look. He goes quiet.

 

“I know it sounds odd but there is an explanation.” Vanya explains gentle. The group got a perplexed look but after awhile they blanked their faces. Thomas carefully creeps forward.

 

“Well, I believe I can speak for all of us that we are thrilled to meet you. Ignore Dave and Vick. You can call Vick, well, Vick. As for me I’m Timmy. Nothing more and nothing less.”

 

Five was the only one who caught onto the heavy sarcasm from the other man. He narrowed his eyes slightly. They hardly knew these people but they were getting abnormally hostile. 

 

“I’m sorry but what’s with the attitude?” A confused Luther asked them. Dave takes a step forward but is stopped by Vick.

 

“Down solider.”

 

“Thanks Vick,” Sam bluntly tells the other. He’s about to say something when Jamie stops him. His voice deceptively quiet. The others in the group shuddered. 

 

God.

 

That was Jamie’s I’m-incredible-pissed-right-now. Proceed with caution. Well the last part was the teams added part but it didn’t make it any less true 

 

“Oh, it’s nothing really. Just not happy with the way you’ve treated our brother.” Diego narrows his eyes and he takes a step forward. Quick to rise to the bait. Vick and Sam exchange looks both unimpressed with the quick reaction.  It’s stuff like that, that got others killed.

 

“Excuse me?” Jamie’s eyes sweep over the rest of the Hargreeves. He’s cool attitude sends a shiver down the rest of the teams shoulder. You only pissed Jamie off once and you never did it again. If you were stupid enough to do it a second time. Well, it usually cane with good reason. 

 

Vick could still vividly recall the moment Jamie had sent Alfred packing. Bawling his eyes out and the next day? Alfred had switched units. Jamie’s temper wasn’t something to be truffled with. 

 

“I’m still mad about the stuff that happened when you were kids. However, I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt because of dear ol’ Reggie. Your grown adults now and yes there is trauma but I never claimed to be nice.”  Tim looks gleeful: he had been waiting for Jamie to tear into someone and now it was happening and it was glorious. 

 

“Dad wasn’t that bad,” Luther ever the first to defend his dad claims. The other Hargreeves in the room gave him various looks of disbelief. Jamie’s eyes flashed and Vanya had the nagging feeling that Luther had said the wrong thing. 

 

“Not that bad? Having children fighting crime isn’t that bad? Turning you all against each other. Alienating one because she doesn’t have powers. Oh, right, that's not a big deal silly me!” Jamie snarls in rage. The Hargreeves flinch. The way Jamie out it made it seem bad and the sensible part of their brains acknowledged that yes, yes it was bad. However, the bigger part of them didn’t care (the part still stuck with Reginald Hargreeve’s in a sense).

 

“Listen you wouldn’t understand….” Allison tried to defend them. Dave had finally reached the end of his rope. 

 

“Wouldn’t understand? We wouldn’t understand? Okay! Fine! We wouldn’t understand! But I don’t think you understand each other!”

 

“And you do?” Demands Diego.

 

“I know one of you a hell of a lot better than you all claim to know him! I held Klaus when the ghosts got to much! I held him when he was drowning in his past and he wanted to relapse against so bad but didn’t because he loved me. He loved  _ us _ !” At this he does a vague gesture at he rest of the unit his eyes blazing.

 

“I held him while he was going through withdraw. And in case you want to know. Withdraw in the middle of a war zone is hell but Klaus did it. Why? Because he’s strong than you give him credit for and to be completely honest with you? You all don’t fucking deserve him!” Dave takes a shuddering breath. Running a free hand through his hair. Timmy gentle rests the palm of his hand on his cousin’s shoulder. Dave defeats and seemingly loses his fight a choked sob leaves his mouth. 

 

Luther looks like he wants to fit more but Five has a certain look in his eye. Five carefully acknowledges the unit in front of him. 

 

“I realize we need to become a better family. That being said it’s impairative you tell me what year your from and where at.” Five was hoping to God he was wrong but knowing their luck. They never did have it that easy. 

 

The group exchanged confused looks. Eventually Vick, after glancing at the others, and seeing there head nods. Told them the year. 

 

“1969. Vietnam. Why?”

 

A strangled cry from Allison and Vanya. Luther and Diego stare blankly at the unit bit fully comprehending what was just said and Five? Five just cursed.

 

“Son of a bitch.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: asheryapal
> 
> Again! I’m sorry! I hope you all liked this chapter. Originally I was writing it a Hargreeve's then an Unit member POV but after awhile it just wouldn’t flow right (and I can’t write Luther to save my life). 
> 
> Also! Sorry about lack of Ben! I just couldn’t seem to get him to stick around and I’m sorry for that. I’ll try to make it up next chapter! Also! Klaus next chapter! Well, that’s my goal at least. 
> 
> Personal Note, feel free to skip after the ~  
> I’m dealing with some stuff and I lost a friend that a I was really close to. I’m kind of bummed about that. I’m trying to patch things up about I’m retreating into writing. I just... I really screwed up and I don’t think I can fix it and I feel so bad about that.  
> ~
> 
> I’m trying something new! Question a chapter! Who’s your favorite Unit member besides Dave (obviously) :), I’m curious because I want to see ways I can make them more endearing to you guys. 
> 
> Anyway!
> 
> Peace out Ladies, Lords, and non-binary royalty!


	4. Importantly Authors Note (Please Read)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An author’s note. I’m begging people to read it.

Hey all, I’m really sorry for another author’s note but this needs to be said. My grandmother has been in and out of the hospital. She’s had a lot of heart problems and honestly? I just don’t have the energy to write anymore. 

 

She loved my writing and I’m scared.

 

The point is it hurts to write to much right now and I’m sorry for that. I just need you guys to bear with me. That’s all I’m asking I’m begging you.

 

All my works are on hiatus for the time being.

 

Please, I’m begging you to keep my family in your thoughts. We’re struggling a lot emotionally. 

  
Your all so awesome and I’m hoping this break won’t turn you off of my story. I thrive off of your comments and have been reading back on them because it’s taking my mind off of things. Thank iou so much. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just wanted to post some character info for you all! I hope this helps a bit for the new characters and I have a picture of Sam in here! (Assuming a I can find a way to imbed photos) I used the app AvatarMaker.

Vick, ah Vick! He’s the second oldest. A middle child of six. He grew up in a really rural place in the south. His full name isn’t really Vick, it’s Victor but he hates being called Victor because it was his grandfather's name. He and his grandfather have a tense relationship. They’ll never really see eye to eye and both are to damn stubborn. Despite the hell he gives Timmy he loves the other to death. 

 

Sam! Sam is the oldest of the bunch. The only son of an Illinois State Congressman. He joined the military when he heard about the fighting. He’s been there the longest. He’s fiercely protective of his friends and would die for them. Jamie is his best friend and they met in Nam when Jamie first got over. He’s such a nerd? He loves reading and constantly has a book on him and on his downtime, he’ll be reading. After the war, he wants to go to school to become a lawyer.

 

Jamie! The medic of the team he’s lithe and is part of a set of triplets, a brother and a sister. He also has a baby sister. Jamie was born first and is the oldest. His brother had always been sickly and that is were his interest with medicine began. He’d constantly ask questions about everything and the nurses were always happy to answer. He would later earn his doctorate and then head into the military. He met Sam at training. At first, they didn’t get along but over time they hit it off. His father was a preacher, therefore, Jamie is a very religious man and always prays. He keeps a bible under his pillow.

 

Timmy! Timmy is the actual baby of the team. An actual relative of a canon character. He’s still kind of green under the gills but he’s trying. Timmy’s my favorite but shhhhh.

 

There are no real pairings per se but Vick’s hella gay. Timmy’s pansexual and the others are bi. At least how I see them.

 

Vick is crushing on everyone but particularly Timmy and there’s a thing between Jamie and Sam!

 

** Sam Before He Was Drafted **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My grandma is doing better. The surgery was a success thank you all for the well wishes but I really haven’t been feeling really like I want to write? For that I’m sorry. Thanks for everything guys! It’s just been a hard summer. Your all so awesome!


	6. The Person You’d Take A Bullet For.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out and Timmy loses his temper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I wanted to thank you all for the well wishes and hope you all like this chapter! I hope it was worth the wait. Next chapter might just be a filler I’m not sure. Let’s she what my brain does.

Jamie stares blankly ahead. He honestly couldn’t quite comprehend what was going on. Sure when Klaus first joined the Unit he brought all sorts of strange occurrences with him. However, being in 2019? 

 

Well, not even Klaus was  _ that  _ weird. Jamie pinches the bridge of his nose. Klaus’s joke about being out of time made a hell of a lot more sense now. Actually, maybe not so much of a joke now. Leaning his head back he rests his eyes to deal with the pounding headache. 

 

“So, in 2019? Any reason why we’re here?” Jamie finds himself questioning Five.

 

Five gives a hapless little shrug. He gnaws on his bottom lip and furrows his eyebrows together.

 

“I… might have a hunch. Nobody will like it though.” Ben, the one Klaus has always babbled about. Had come around to join them. He started a little at it.

 

“You don’t think it’s because of the ... incident?” Five gives a slight shrug. 

 

“I do think it’s because of the incident. Its become abundantly clear that we don’t know Klaus as well as we thought we did. They do on the other hand.” Vick having had enough of all the vagueness interrupted.

 

“Incident? Not knowing Klaus. What the hell is going on here!”

 

“You might want to sit down. This is going to be hard to believe.” Vick narrows his eyes and opens his mouth (probably to argue). Sam catches his arm and shakes his head firmly.  Vick scowls but sits down begrudgingly. 

 

The group now situated say rigid. Sam had taken a seat next to Jamie and on the other side of Jamie was Vick. The other couch held Dave and Timmy. Timmy sat perched on top of the armrest and Sam gave the other a disapproving look. Timmy didn’t notice or didn’t care and knowing Timmy it could honestly be either. 

 

Five surveyed them severely turning to Vanya. He tilted his head to the group.

 

“Can you take this Vanya? You're better at the emotional side of things. I’m not sure how to be, er, compassionate with this.” Vanya looked surprised. She turned to the remaining siblings. Allison and Ben gave encouraging nods while Diego and Luther shifted uncomfortably but didn’t argue.

 

Seemingly more determined now she nodded her head rapidly. 

 

“Okay, so, to preface this I should give a brief history lesson. Did Klaus tell you the circumstances surrounding our births.”

 

“Is this about your powers?” Timmy quickly interrupts. The Hargreeves all give a pause at this. Meanwhile, the rest of the Unit gave Timmy various looks of exasperation.

 

“Er, well, yes. Luther’s super strong. Diego never misses. Allison can talk anybody into doing something by prefacing it with ‘I heard a rumor.’ Klaus can see the dead. Five can utilize portals. Ben has tentacles and I have telekinesis.” Timmy opens his mouth (probably to put his foot in his mouth again). Dave steps hard onto his cousin's  foot and shakes his head. Timmy’s mouth closes loudly and he pouts but doesn’t argue further. 

 

Jamie is eternally grateful, he loves Timmy he does. Sometimes though he just doesn’t know when to shut up. 

 

Vanya nervously licks her lips and quickly plows on.

 

“Well, we, ah, we underestimated Klaus. As a person and powerwise. It, well, it cost the world.” Jamie narrows his eyes but Vick beats him to saying something.

 

“Your making it sound like Klaus ended the world.” Gruffly Diego spoke up.

 

“That’s because he did.”

 

Eerie silence breaks out. They stare one another down. Nobody moves and breathing seems almost trivially giving the new found information.  Sam speaks up and he’s shaking his head.

 

“No, no no no. You got it wrong. Or, this is a prank. It had to be a prank. Klaus. Klaus is Klaus! he hated shooting a gun in the war but he made due. He wouldn’t hurt a fly! Much less end the world! You got the wrong guy!” Five speaks up at this point.

 

“Then why are we all here? You’ve all moved forward and time and we’ve moved back. It’s because of Klaus he ended the world.” Abruptly Timmy gets up. His eyes are blazing with barely concealed fury. Exchanging alarmed looks with Dave. Jamie turns to see what Timmy has to say. Tommy never had gotten mad before. This, this was new.

 

“I don’t know why we’re here! Okay, I can accept we jumped forward in time. But accepting that Klaus ended the world? No, no. You guys are crazy or this is a prank. I don’t know which. If it’s a prank I don’t find it funny.”

 

“Whether you want to believe it or not Thomas it’s the truth.” Five says steadily and Jamie flinches. Either from the point-blank statement or the use of Timmy’s name. He isn’t quite sure to tell you the truth. 

 

“Don’t call me Thomas.” Timmy growls angrily and for a second Jamie’s fearful he might actually come to blows with the group. It doesn’t come to that, thank God but it’s close.

 

“Enough. I, we, need to process this. Is there somewhere to go?” Questions Sam to the group he looks has exhausted has Jamie feels. Vanya nods her head kindly.

 

“My rooms in the attic, it’s pretty spacious up there your welcome to discuss there. I’ll take you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Once in the attic Timmy takes to pacing. He looks like he wants to hit something but is restraining himself.

 

“Who the hell do they think they are!? Acting like the care about Klaus and then claiming he ended the world. Bullshit!” Dave puts a hand on his cousin. He looks deeply troubled by all the new revelations. Turning to assess Sam he voices everybodies thought process. 

 

“Sam? What should we do?” The group turns as one to their leader. Sam for once in his life looks completely lost for a next course of action. He bites his bottom lip and sighs heavily.

 

“I don’t know and I’m sorry guys. A don’t want to believe them but…”

 

“But?” Presses Jamie quietly studying the other. 

 

“But, a part of me believes there right and I hate that.” Jamie opens his mouth to argue only to be interrupted by a voice coming from nowhere.

 

“Hush Thomas. In a previous timeline Klaus did in fact end the world.”

 

“Am I losing my mind or is everyone hearing that voice?” Vick demands the group. A snort of diserson came from above. 

 

“No Victor you are not losing your mind. I am talking to you.” Sam narrows his eyes sharply.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“I’m many things but you all would recognize me has God.”

 

Jamie’s headache was getting worse at this point. All of this was just too much to wrap his head around. Time travel, powers, the end of the world, and God. Normally Jamie would argue but this was Klaus they were talking about. Anything flew with that man. 

 

“Klaus ended the world… I. What are we supposed to do?” Demands Dave. 

 

“Simple, Stop it from happening.”

 

“How are we supposed to do that!” Demands an agitated Sam.

 

“Not my problem but I’m sure you’ll figure it out. Do try to succeed I am rather fond of Earth.”

 

“Hey! Wait a-“ With that their left alone and have no idea what to do.

 

The next hour is spent spitting ideas back and forth. Eventually Sam brings up the rest of the Hargreeves.

 

“I don’t like them but we’re going to have to get them.” Timmy jogs off to gather them and they all met up on the attic. 

 

“Well, we believe you. So, what’s the plan?”

 

“We’re actually not sure.” Diego informs them grimly shooting Luther a dark look.

 

“Luther wants to lock out brother up but none of us agree.” Lither shifts uncomfortably at the dark glares he gets. Particularly the one coming from Jamie. 

 

“Not forever, just until he has better control.”

 

“It’s a terrible idea and you know it,” Allison informs him icily. The groups sighs as one. Dave looks troubled however.

 

“Dave what is it?” Sam question’s the other. 

 

“I might have an idea..”

 

“Well? What is it?” Five demands has kindly has Five can.

 

“I know Klaus. I know him really well. I know he’s ruled mainly by his emotions. We do something to keep those in cheek so those don’t overflow.”

 

“So, we get him to see a therapist?” At this Ben and Dave snort.

 

“I said I know Klaus. That being said I know he’ll refuse to see a therapist. No, this is in our hands.”

 

“So, your saying we have to spend more time with him essentially and be kinder?” Vanya inquires to Dave”

 

“I mean, yes? I, I don’t know. I’m just trying to think this out.” Five’s nodding his head sagely. 

 

“Yes. I think emotions will be our best course did action but how are we going to undue years worth of trauma.” 

 

“Very, very carefully.” Jamie advised to the group. He knows it’s probably an asinine thing to say but it’s all he has at the moment. 

 

“Well, Mets hi and fix all your family problems.” Timmy says with false cheer. Allison shakes her head.

 

“Yeah we do but first, you need new clothes because why’s your wearing isn’t going to fly in the 21st century.”

 

Personally Jamie thought nothing was wrong but Allison was probably right. They needed new clothes. Vick speaks up sardonically.

 

“Oh joy of joys. Shopping.” Snorting Jamie shook his head. It was sometimes hard to remember that Vick had four sisters. One of which was a fashion designer. Jamie would constantly thank the heavens that his two sisters never really held an interest in shopping. It was one of the few things he dodged in his younger years. 

 

“Let’s get going. The faster we get this done the faster we can get Klaus help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So, I didn’t want to end this on a cliffhanger but I also wanted to dedicate and entire chapter to the shopping trip. So, grudgingly I ended it where it is. I hope you all don’t mind! I noticed the pic of Sam didn’t show up and that kinda bums me out but it’s on my Tumblr! 
> 
> Just type in Chaos Theory for search thing for my blog and you should see it first thing! Anyway! Still don’t own anything!
> 
> Chapter question! Favorite character of the Unit so far? 
> 
> Tumblr: asheryapal
> 
> See you later ladies, Lords, and non-binary royalty!

**Author's Note:**

> Five and Sam are going to get along swimmingly I believe. They were both fun to write. You’ll have to let me know how I did! Again updates we’ll be slow, gotta love school. I’m really sorry about that.
> 
> If you want to screech about any fandom or the Umbrella Academy hit me up on Tumblr it’s @a-deliciouslyfadingcollection! 
> 
> Anyway peace out Ladies, Lords, and non-binary royalty.


End file.
